gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Radiosender (VCS)
Die Musik von Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories setzt sich aus neun Radiosendern zusammen, die allesamt eine unterschiedliche Musikrichtung behandeln und insgesamt 104 Lieder sowie ein Talk-Programm spielen. Im Gegensatz zu Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, wo sich die einzelnen Sender aus zufällig aneinandergereihten Elementen (Anrufe, Imagings, Liedern, Moderatorengespräche, Werbung usw.) zusammensetzt, ist das Programm in Vice City Stories komplett gescriptet. Einige Radiosender, die es in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City gibt, existieren 1984 noch nicht. Emotion 98.3 miniatur|Das Logo von Emotion 98.3 * – * – * – * – * – * – Call to the Heart * – * – * – * – * – * – * – * – * – * – * – Flash FM miniatur|Das Flash-FM-Logo * Laura Branigan – Gloria * Rick Springfield – Human Touch * INXS – The one Thing * Phil Collins und Philip Bailey – Easy Lover * Scandal – The Warrior * Alison Moyet – Love Resurrection * Alan Parsons Project – Games People Play * Hall & Oates – Family Man * Pat Benatar – Love is a Battlefield * Nik Kershaw – Wouldn’t it be Good? * Philip Oakey und Giorgio Moroder – Together In electric Dreams * Talk Talk – It’s My Life * Missing Persons – Destination Unknown * Wang Chung – Don’t let Go * Gino Vannelli – Appaloosa * Genesis – Turn it on Again * Blancmange – Living On the Ceiling * Paul Young – Come back and Stay Fresh 105 FM miniatur|Das Fresh-105-FM-Logo * Afrika Bambaataa und The Soulsonic Force - Renegades of Funk * Jonzun Crew – Pack Jam * Run-D.M.C. – It’s like That * Planet Patrol – Play at your own Risk * Egyptian Lover – Egypt, Egypt * Art of Noise – Beat Box * Man Parrish – Boogie down Bronx * Rock Master Scott & The Dynamic Three – Request Line * Midnight Star – Freak-a-Zoid * Whodini – Freaks Come out at Night Paradise FM miniatur|Das Paradise-FM-Logo * Unlimited Touch – I hear Music in the Streets * Plunky & the Oneness of Juju – Everywhere but Loose (Larry Levan Remix) * Geraldine Hunt – Can’t fake the Feeling * Raw Silk – Do it to the Music * Jimmy „Bo“ Horne – Is it in * Exodus – Together Forever * Jackie Moore – This Time Baby * Class Action – Weekend * Gwen Guthrie – It should have been You * Thelma Houston – You used to hold me so Tight * Sister Sledge – Lost In Music (Special 1984 Nile Rodgers Remix) * Donald Byrd – Love Has come Around * Change – Glow of Love Radio Espantoso miniatur|Das Radio-Espantoso-LOgo * Ray Barretto – Acid * Pete „El Conde“ Rodriguez – I Like It (I Like It Like That) * Tito Puente – Oye Como Va * Bobby Valentín – Mi Ritmo Es Bueno * Celia und Johnny – Quimbara * Héctor Lavoe – Mi Gente * Eddie Palmieri – Revolt La Libertad Logico * Willie Colón – El Malo V-Rock miniatur|Das V-Rock-Logo * Dio – Holy Diver * Queensrÿche – Queen of The Reich * Kiss – Lick It Up * Dokken – Breaking The Chains * Autograph – All I’m Gonna Take * Accept – Balls To The Wall * Scorpions – Rock You Like A Hurricane * Krokus – Long Stick Goes Boom * Ted Nugent – Stranglehold * Ratt – Round And Round * Judas Priest – Electric Eye * Mötley Crüe – Looks That Kill * Quiet Riot – Metal Health (Bang Your Head) Vice City For Lovers miniatur|Das VCFL-Logo * Marvin Gaye – Sexual Healing * Earth, Wind & Fire – Fantasy * Hot Chocolate – It Started With A Kiss * Rick James – Mary Jane * The Commodores – Nightshift * Wally Babarou – Mambo * Barry White – It’s Ecstasy When You Lay Down Next To Me * Sylvia Striplin – You Can’t Turn Me Away * Roy Ayers – Everybody Loves The Sunshine * Keni Burke – Risin’ To The Top * Teddy Pendergrass – Love TKO Wave 103 miniatur|Das Wave-103-Logo * Human League – Love Action (I believe In Love) * Thompson Twins – Love On Your Side * Depeche Mode – Everything Counts * Blondie – Heart of Glass * Frankie goes to Hollywood – Relax * New Order – Blue Monday * Japan – Quiet Life * Kajagoogoo – Too Shy (Midnight Mix) * Heaven 17 – Penthouse And Pavement * Howard Jones – Like To Get You Know You Well * The Cure – A Forest * A Flock of Seagulls – Space Age Love Song * Yazoo – Don’t Go Vice City Public Radio miniatur|Das VCPR-Logo * Bait & Switch * Moorehead Rides Again * New World Order * Pressing Issues * The Time Ranger Exact Audio Copy Wie in Liberty City Stories kann man auch in Vice City Stories seine eigene Musik hören. Man muss das Programm Exact Audio Copy herunterladen und installieren. Dann startet man das Programm, fügt dann seine Musik ein, die man hören möchte, und umwandelt das Ende vom Song von *.toc in *.gta um. Dann erstellt ihr einen neuen Ordner unter „Savedate“, startet das Spiel, geht ins Pausenmenü unter „Audio“ → „Eigene Songs EIN“, geht aus dem Menü raus, wenn ihr jetzt in einem Fahrzeug sitzt, hört ihr eure eigene Musik. Werbung Sprecher * A.J. Allen * Adam Tetzloff * Alex Anthony (Fast-Forward In Vehicle Audio) * Anthony Cumia * Anthony Litton * Anthony Sylve * Ayana Osada * Chris Ferrante * Club Soda Kenny * Crystal Bahmaie * Curt Flirt * Dana Hersey * Danni Danny Ross * David Deblinger * Doug Feder * Edwin Perez * Franceska Clemens * Frankie Capellan * Greg Schweizer * Ian Stynes * Jack Harte (Fruit LC) * Jaesun Celebre * James Bilodeau * James Ferrante * Jay Capozello * Jay Wright (Athena 200’s) * Jen Sweeney * Jesse Hayes * John Zurhellen * Jon Thomas * Jon Young * Jonathan Hanst (Buy American!) * Kal Elsebai * Kaseem Ryan * Kelly M. Sebastian * Kerry Shaw * Koji Nonoyama * Kwazi Hewlett * LaDawn James * Laura Heywood * Lazlow Jones * Lea Ostner * Marc Rodriguez * Maryam Parwana * Megan Henretta * Michael Bower * Natalie Underwood * Nathaniel Bryan * Nicole Patullo * Peter Silvestro (Jeremy Robard’s Import Export) * Philip Anthony Rodriguez * Randy Pearlstein (Evacuator) * Ron Goodman * Ron Reeve (Ammu-Nation) * Sanford Santacroce * Scott Pitek * Steve Carlesi * Vanessa Grullon Werbespots * Ammu-Nation * Angel and the Knight * Athena 200’s * Buy American! * Camus Jeans * Evacuator * Double Alt Logger * Fast-Forward In Vehicle Audio * Fruit LC * Impanté Insurrection Turbo XRZ5 X-2 * Jeremy Robard’s Import Export * Little Lacy Surprise * Public Service Announcement * Push-Up * Redwood Junior * Release Gum * The Barfs * The Evacuator Playset * Twilight Knife Trivia * Wie in der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie üblich, verfügt kein Einsatzfahrzeug über ein Radio. Eine Ausnahme bildet der Rettungshubschrauber in der PlayStation-2-Version. en:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories es:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories fr:Stations de radio dans GTA Vice City Stories pl:Stacje radiowe w GTA Vice City Stories pt:Rádios do GTA Vice City Stories ru:Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Stories ! Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia